Quand la neige fond
by alexiel2001
Summary: Suite d'Avis de tempête.


**Quand la neige fond...**

_...elle se transforme en printemps_

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

**Categorie :** nc17 parfois

**Note :** Le titre est tiré du manga Fruits Basket

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que la tempête avait eut lieu et les conséquences n'étaient quasiment plus visible à une ou deux exception près.

Un vendredi dans l'après-midi, on sonna à la porte des Sullivans. Gabe alla ouvrit et découvrit derrière la porte un énorme bouquet de fleurs blanches.

-Chloé je pense que c'est pour toi.

Il vit sa fille prendre le bouquet et signer le reçu. Il sourit.

-Chloé, mon p'tit cœur ?

-Euh, oui papa ?

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, par hasard ?

Il arborais un gigantesque sourire.

-Euh...

-C'est le huitième bouquet en moins d'un mois. Ajoutons à cela l'air béa que tu as sur le visage quasiment constamment, le fait que tu chantonnes à longueur de journée, que tu passes tes soirées au téléphone avec un mystérieux interlocuteur, que tu as l'air perpétuellement dans la Lune et que ta mémoire ce n'est plus tout à fait ça, oh et j'oubliais le fait que tu délaisses légèrement la Torche, ça ne peux signifier qu'une seule chose : ma petite fille est entrain de devenir une femme et elle est amoureuse.

Chloé ne pus s'empêcher de rougir.

-Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher.

-Chloé ! Je ne suis pas aveugle et j'ajouterais même que je sais de qui il s'agit.

-Hein !

-Tu crois que je n'est pas remarqué que ça avait commencé juste après la tempête, et puis je connais peu de gens qui ont les moyens d'acheter de tels bouquets aussi souvent. Je comprend que tu n'ais pas voulu en parler tout de suite et que tu ais voulu garder le secret, mais sache que tu peux tout me dire et que je ne me mettrais pas en colère, si tu es heureuse alors moi aussi. Et puis même s'il a été mon patron je l'aime bien Lex, c'est un gentil garçon.

-Que ? Comment tu...

-Je viens de te le dire. Bon et puis j'avoue un soir que je rentrais plus tard, je t'ai entendu lui parler au téléphone et j'ai aussi vérifié sur la carte de l'un des bouquets.

-Mais tu... ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Chloé ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ? Bon je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je suis ravi, il faut avouer que la situation est un peu étrange et il est plus vieux que toi, mais si c'est l'homme que ton cœur à choisi, alors je respecte ta décision. Mais attention LexLuthor ou pas s'il te fait du mal je le casse en deux.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Mon petit papou, t'es le plus merveilleux des papounets du monde.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Mais euh ça veux dire que je pourrais euh y passer la nuit euh de temps en temps.

-À deux conditions, la première que tu fasses attention, je vais pas te faire un dessin, on a déjà eut cette conversation.

-Souvenir gênant, on passe. Et la deuxième ?

-Passe me voir de temps à autre.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu es mon papounet à moi et ça personne ne pourra rien y changer.

Son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha.

-Allo !

Au sourire radieux qui s'accrocha immédiatemment à son visage, Gabe compris tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

-Oui pour ce soir, c'est toujours bon.

-...

-J'aurais une surprise pour toi

-...

-Hé ben, t'attendra ce soir.

-...

-Oui, moi aussi.

-J'en déduis que tu ne restes pas ce soir.

Les joues de Chloé s'empourprèrent et elle baissa les yeux. Gabe eut un petit rire et la repris dans ses bras :

-Fais attention et passe une bonne soirée.

Lorsque Chloé entra dans le bureau de Lex, il était presque dix-huit heures. Il était au téléphone et paraissait furieux. Après dix bonnes minutes de discution houleuse, il raccrocha rageusement. Chloé avait attendu près de la porte, il lui fit signe d'approcher et se leva à son approche. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand il remarqua le sac à dos qu'elle portait.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Surprise !

-Mais encore ?

-Bisous d'abord.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'éxécuta.

-Alors.

-Ce soir je ne rentre pas.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

-Si, biensûr.

-Hé bien, je suis à toi pour la nuit.

Il lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Mlle Sullivan, vous savez que c'est très mal de découcher pour passer la nuit en compagnie d'un homme, quand son pére n'est pas à la maison !

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que mon père n'était pas là.

Il la regarda surpris.

-Sachez, M Luthor que je suis ici de façon officielle.

-Hein !

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas m'envoyer des fleurs tous les trois jours.

-Tu m'expliques là, parce que j'ai du rater un épisode.

-Ben oui tes bouquets plus je cite l'air béa que j'ai sur le visage quasiment constamment, le fait que je chantonne à longueur de journée, que je passe mes soirées au téléphone avec un mystérieux interlocuteur, que j'ai l'air perpétuellement dans la Lune, que ma mémoire ce n'est plus tout à fait ça et que je délaisse légèrement la Torche, ont fini par intriguer mon père, qui a tout de suite compris ce qui ce passait. Il attendait sagement que je lui en parle, mais ce matin au huitième bouquet, il a perdu patience.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit

-Que si j'étais heureuse, lui aussi et que Lex Luthor ou pas, si tu me fais du mal, il te casse en deux.

-Oh ! Donc il l'a plutôt bien pris.

-Ben oui, sinon je serais pas là. Biensûr il m'a dit que cette idée ne le transportais pas de joie, mais que si tu étais celui que mon cœur à choisit, il respectait ma décision.

Lex resta interdit une seconde.

-Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ?

-Qu'il respectait ma décision.

-Avant.

-Que ça ne le transportait pas de joie.

-Entre.

-Que si tu étais celui que... mon... cœur...

-Avait choisi, c'est le cas ?

_"Question piège"_ Chloé se remémora le mois qu'il venait de passer. Jamais encore ils n'avaient parlé ouvertement de leurs sentiments respéctifs, biensûr de multiples choses pouvaient laisser à penser que... mais Chloé avait tellemnent peur de l'abandon qu'elle ne voulais pas risquer de dire quelque chose de travers. Pour sa part, elle avait vite pris conscience que ses sentiments pour Lex allaient bien au dela de l'attirance physique ou de l'amitié ou même du simple flirt. Juste après la tempête, Lex avait dû s'occuper des dégats qu'elle avait causé et ne put appeler Chloé pendant près de trois jours.Quand il appela, le troisième soir après qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle, elle était au bord du désespoir.

-Chloé Sullivan !

-C'est Lex.

Le cœur de Chloé manqua un battement.

-Ça...ça va ?

-Je suis épuisé, je viens de passer trois jours infernaux, le téléphone a sonné sans discontinuer, il fallait régler tous les problèmes en même temps. Mais les choses sont entrain de revenir à la normale progressivement. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant, hier je voulais le faire mais quand j'ai enfin trouvé un moment il était déjà plus de minuit et je ne voulait pas te reveiller.

À l'autre bout du fil, Chloé fut envahie par une vague de profond soulagemment, il ne l'avait pas reléguée au rang de conquète d'un soir.

-Et toi, comment va tu ?

-Bien bien, le lycée réouvre demain. Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver la Torche.

Ils avaient continué à discuter ainsi pendant plus d'une heure avant de raccrocher, heureux.

-Chloé ?

Lex la rappela à la réalité présente. Elle répondit dans un murmure à peine audible :

-Oui.

Pour tout réponse Lex l'embrassa, il n'était pas encore capable d'exprimer ses sentiments de vive voix, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre que lui aussi tenait à elle. Lui aussi c'était vite rendu compte que ses sentiments pour la petite blonde étaient beaucoup plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours eut du mal à supporter la présence permanente d'une femme où même un contact physique prolongé en dehors du simple sexe, même avec Helen qu'il avait pourtant épousé. Mais avec Chloé s'était différent, non seulement il supportait sans peine sa présence mais en plus il aimait ça, pire il en avait besoin. Il s'était rendu compte de cette addiction environ deux semaine avant, quand son père avait décidé de revenir vivre au manoir après sa sortie de prison. À peine été-t-il rentré qu'il s'était violemment disputés et Lex avait ressenti le besoin presque insoutenable de la voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle allait se coucher, Chloé entendit frapper aux carreaux de sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir un Lex avec un regard étrange, elle le laissa entrer, sans un mot, perplexe. Il se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa un peu précipitemment, aprés quelques secondes il murmura à son oreille :_ "Mon père est rentré."_ À ces mots elle tressaillit et compris immédiatemment la situation. Elle le garda contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à bouger. Il se détacha doucement, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle compris la question silencieuse que ses yeux posaient. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui retira son manteau. C'est alors que Lex aperçu le lit de Chloé, qui n'était qu'un lit une place et il eut un mouvement de recul. Elle l'arrêta quand il voulu reprendre son manteau, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la dérangeait pas et murmura :

-On va se serrer, viens.

Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit.

-Mets toi à l'aise.

Lex retira sa veste, puis ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et enfin son pantalon. Ensuite il rejoingnit Chloé sous les couvertures. Il se blottit contre elle, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Ils s'endormirent rapidement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Lex revint au temps présent et s'écarta légerement d'elle.

-Alors comme ça tu es à moi pour la nuit ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi Sullivan.

Elle répondit en papillonnant des paupières, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-On pourrait regarder des films d'amour en se gavant de crème glacé. Et puis on pourrait se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures. Ou encore on pourrait aller faire un tour de barque au clair de Lune.

Lex empoigna chacun de ses bras et la secoua.

-Lana sort du corps de Chloé immédiatement.

Chloé éclata de rire.

-C'est pas gentil de se moquer d'une faible créature sans défense et sans cervelle.

-Tu parles, t'es pire que moi. En attendant, moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. Et comme on a plus d'impératif horaire, on va en profiter. Suis-moi.

Lex l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre, sa propre chambre. Il avait pourtant dit à Chloé qu'aucune de ses conquètes, à part peu être Helen, elle ne savait pas, ne franchissaient la porte de sa chambre. Pourtant, omis la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans une chambre d'amis, Lex avait toujours emmené Chloé dans sa chambre. Elle se plaisait à voir ça comme une marque de son attachement pour elle. Lorsque Chloé entra dans la chambre une splendide robe était etalé sur le lit. C'était une robe de velour d'un violet profond, à la coupe médivale, le haut était prés du corps, lacé dans le dos, avec d'immenses manches et la jupe assez évasée. Lex passa ses bras autour de Chloé.

-Ce soir je t'emmène à l'opéra. J'avais choisi ce soir parce que la représentation est à 19h30 et donc ne se finira pas trop tard. Mais comme ce soir l'heure n'a pas d'importance, après on ira dîner.

-L'opéra ?

-Humhum, Carmen de Bizet. Et ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai reservé un balcon privé, il n'y aura que toi et moi. La robe te plait ?

Elle parut hésiter.

-Oui.

-Mais ?

-Ça me gêne que tu me couvres de cadeaux.

Il la sera un peu plus fort.

-Je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme un portefeuille ambulant et que ce n'est pas important pour toi. C'est juste que j'ai envie et crois-moi je me restreins sinon tu ne saurais plus quoi en faire.

Ça aussi c'était nouveau pour Lex, cette envie de lui faire plaisir à tout bout de champ. Il avait d'ailleur constaté que c'était les choses qui pouvait paraître les plus insignifiantes qui lui faisaient le plus plaisir, un café, une fleur coupée à la va-vite, un exemplaire du Daily Planet. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir, parce qu'il savait que les riches présents n'étaient pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

-J'imagine la tête de mon père si tu t'amusais à remplir sa maison avec des cadeaux. Ils ne nous resteraient plus qu'à ouvrir une boutique et on ferait sûrement fortune.

-Je le savais tu n'en veux qu'à ma fortune.

-Exactement.

Elle se mis à le chatouiller.

-Tu vas me dire où tu caches ton coffre.

À chaque fois qu'elle le chatouillait, elle était fascinée par son rire. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

-J'adore te voir rire.

-Tu sais que si cette information sort de cette maison, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire taire.

-Et on peut savoir comment tu comptes faire ça.

-Comme ça.

Il captura ses lèvres, puis s'arrêta brusquement.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un opéra qui nous attend et l'hélico part vers 18h45.

-L'hélico, rien que ça.

-Il est déjà presque 18h30 et si on veut être à Metropolis à 19h30, il nous faut l'hélico.

-Tu veux dire que je n'est que quinze minutes pour me préparer.

-Hé oui.

Chloé hésita une demi seconde, puis commença à se dévêtir. Finalement la présence de Lex ne la gênait pas plus que ça, elle s'était habituée à son regard. Lex fut surpris par ce geste étrangement intime et après une seconde il décida qu'après tout ils pouvaient se changer dans la même pièce. En le voyant se dévêtir à son tour, Chloé sourit pour elle même, ce geste lui prouvait qu'ils devenaient proche, de plus en plus proche. Et tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos, vêtu d'un unique boxer, cherchant ses vêtements dans l'armoire, elle déposa un baiser entre ses omoplates. Il sursauta, ce qui la fit rire.

-Tu veux bien m'aider avec la robe et la lasser dans le dos.

Il s'éxécuta puis s'habilla à son tour. En à peine un quart d'heure ils étaient prêts et à 18h45 tappante ils étaient dans l'hélicopètre.

-Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque pas de nous voir ensemble ?

Chloé était plus détendu maintenant que son père était au courant, mais elle ne souhaitait pas que Clark ou Loïs l'apprennent par les journaux et elle n'avait pas encore le courage de les affronter. Et puis elle ne voulait pas que les médias s'en prennent à Lex, après tout elle n'était encore qu'une lycéenne et Lex n'avait pas bonne réputation avec les femmes alors autant ne pas en rajouter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on ira séparément, jusqu'au balcon, où il n'y aura que nous et il sera difficile de nous voir depuis la salle. Et pour le restaurant, un coup de fil et une petite salle privée nous sera réservé à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

-Y a pas à dire c'est pratique l'argent quand même.

-Oui, mais si je n'en avais pas nous n'aurions pas à prendre toutes ses précautions.

-C'est vrai aussi.

Une fois arrivés à l'opéra ils se séparèrent. Chloé entra la première et fut rejointe par Lex quelques minutes avant le lever de rideau. Chloé n'était jamais venue à l'opéra, elle avait biensûr déjà entendu des morceaux enregistrés, mais là c'était totalement différent. Elle était transportée par la musique, c'était comme magique. La musique, les chants créaient tout un univers qui vous englobait complètement. Elle fut tellement émue qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes, Lex les essuya doucement de la paume de sa main et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir avant que les lumières ne se rallument.

Chloé le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans la limousine qui les conduisait au restaurant.

-Alors ça t'a plu ?

-Oui, beaucoup. C'était vraiment très...

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

-Émouvant ?

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se lova dans les bras de Lex qui la serra contre lui.

-Merci, c'était un très beau cadeau.

Il l'embrassa au-dessus de la tempe.

-Mais de rien.

Ensuite ils dînèrent en tête à tête dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, puis ils rentrèrent tranquillement à Smallville en limousine, Chloé n'appréciant pas particulièrement l'hélicoptère. Durant le trajet, elle s'endormit doucement sur l'épaule de Lex.

Arrivé au manoir Lex la porta jusqu'à la chambre, où il la tira doucement de son sommeil afin qu'elle puisse se déshabiller pour aller se coucher. Encore ensommeillée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prenant son sac au passage. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, Lex était déjà couché. Il la regarda s'approcher du lit fasciné. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette de satin prune, sans doûte bon marché, mais au yeux de Lex, elle était plus belle que n'importe quel manequin vêtu de sous-vêtements de luxe. Et bien que s'étant habituée à Lex, à ses regards, les gestes de séduction de Chloé étaient encore timides et hésitants, ce que Lex trouvait épouvantablement sexy. Ses petits sourires timides, ses mouvements peu sûr lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite, maintenant.

-Tu es magnifique !

Elle lui sourit timidement tandis qu'elle montait sur le lit. Une fois Chloé assise à ses côtés, il porta une main à son visage et la posa sur sa joue, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu.

Chloé baissa les yeux et murmura :

-Rien ne t'oblige à dire des choses comme ça, Lex.

Il passa une main sous le menton de Chloé, pour faire remonter sa tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis très sérieux Chloé. Tu as quelque chose de plus que toutes celles qui t'ont précédé, tu rayonnes et ça te rend terriblement belle.

Chloé entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, mais Lex avait déjà posé les siennes dessus. Il l'attira à lui.

-Je pensais que tu avais sommeil.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

-J'ai dormi dans la voiture.

-Donc tu n'as plus sommeil ?

Elle l'embrassa doucement, une main posée sur sa joue, pressant son petit corps contre le sien.

-Non.

Serré ainsi contre lui, Chloé pouvait sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur Lex. Leurs deux corps leurs criaient d'assouvir leurs désirs immédiatement, mais l'un comme l'autre voulait que ça durent le plus longtemps possible. Les occasions de se retrouver en tête à tête, dans l'intimité, avec du temps devant eux étaient tellement rares, que justement ils voulaient le prendre. Lex allongea doucement Chloé sur le dos, il s'installa à côté d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, laissant ses mains courir le long du corps de Chloé. Ses mouvements étaient comme ralentis et chacune de ses caresses diffusaient une douce chaleur à travers la peau de Chloé.

-Chaque nuit ton corps est un nouveau voyage.

Sa voix n'était plus que murmure et chacun de ses mots atteignaient Chloé en plein cœur. Progressivement l'étreinte se fit plus passionnée, même si leurs gestes gardaient cette lenteur presque surnaturelle, comme si le temps était distendu. Lex était maintenant étendu sur Chloé et celle-ci faisait délicatement glisser ses mains sur son dos nu. L'une d'entre elles descendit le long de la colonne, joua un instant avec l'élastique du boxer et se sur la peau dénudée de ses fesses. Lex ne put réprimer un grognement sourd et Chloé réalisa où se trouvait sa main et chercha à faire marche arrière. Mai Lex l'en empêcha, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer, il lui même l'exemple en agrippant ses fesses des deux mains, la pressant un peu plus contre son bas ventre. Chloé fit donc descendre sa deuxième main vers la première, imitant le geste de Lex. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants s'embrassant langoureusement. Et cette fois encore se fut Chloé qui prit l'initiative, elle commença par se redresser obligeant Lex à faire de même et retira sa nuisette, dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Immédiatement après l'une des mains de Lex se referma sur l'un de ses seins. Il l'allongea à nouveau sur le dos et repris ses caresses, mais sans pour autant aller plus loin. Chloé compris alors que plus ou moins consciemment, lex attendait qu'elle prenne à nouveau l'initiative. Elle décida donc de lui retirer son dernier vêtement et lui fit de même, puis il étira le bras jusqu'à la table de nuit pour en sortir un préservatif, qu'il tendit à Chloé. Comprenannt sa demande silencieuse, elle le prit, l'ouvrit et d'une main tremblante le déroula sur son sexe. Ses joues avaient viré au rouge vif et elle avait l'impression de bouillir. Mais l'impression de chaleur augmenta, lorsque de sa main Lex imprima à celle de Chloé un mouvement de va et vient. Elle le caressa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la renverse à nouveau sur le dos. Il l'embrassa alors dans le creux de son cou, puis fit descendre ses baisers, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, sur le nombril et descendit encore. Il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et pressa sa bouche contre son intimité. Jamais encore Lex n'avait osé ce genre de geste. Ils n'avaient eu que peu d'occasion de faire l'amour et c'était toujours resté très conventionnels. Lex se savait beaucoup plus expérimenté que Chloé et se montrait extrêment patient, ne voulant surtout pas la brusquer ou lui faire peur. Cette nouvelles expérience fit naître en Chloé de nouvelle sensations. Ses mains s'aggrippèrent au drap et elle ne put retenir ses gémissements. Content de son effet, Lex fit remonter ses baisers. Une fois arrivé en haut, il se positionna entre ses jambes et délicatement il entra en elle; C'est avec des gestes d'une infinie douceurs qu'iles mena progressivement au sommet de leur plaisir. Une apaisé, il la cala tendrement contre lui.

-Lex ?

-Humhum ?

-Merci.

Il se redressa et la regarda un peu surpris.

-Mais de quoi ?

-De ta patience.

-Mais c'est normal voyons.

-Non et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Peu d'hommes accordent autant d'attention et de patience à leurs partenaires. J'ai l'impression que tu fais de gros efforts pour aller à mon rythme et pour vaincre ma timidité.

-Je ne fais aucun effort particulier. Avec toi j'aime prendre mon temps, c'est comme ci je redécouvrait toutes ces sensations.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Un océan de tendresse, voilà la face cachée de Lex Luthor, qui l'eut cru. Pourquoi ne laisse tu personne d'autre voir cette partie de toi Lx ?

_"Parce que toi je t'aime. Aïe ! C'est moi qui vient de penser ça."_ Le visage de Lex se crispa une demi seconde, mais Chloé s'en aperçu.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Il la sera contre lui.

-Rien, rien une légère douleur, c'est rien.

Il déposa de petits baisers sur la peau de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi, échangeant de petits baisers de petites caresses, puis ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Par contre, le lendemain, ils furent réveillés brutalement.

-LUTHOR !

Ils se redressèrent brusquement, tous les deux dans un même mouvement. Jason Teague venait d'entrer comme une furie dans la chambre. Mais malgré la colère qu'on lisait sur son visage, il s'arrêta soudainement, surpris par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Le fait de trouver Lex, nu dans son lit et en bonne compagnie ne le surprennait pas, c'était plutôt la personne qui était avec lui.

-Teague, tu sors immédiatement et tu vas m'attendre dans mon bureau.

Le ton employé par Lex était dur, glacial et ne souffrait aucune réponse. Jason sortit de la pièce, Lex se tourna vers Chloé et découvrit son visage horrifié. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler le problème.

-N'y va pas trop fort quand même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lex retroutvait Jason dans le bureau.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas étais mis au courant des dernières trouvailles concernant les pierres.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Biensûr.

-Pense ce que tu veux, moi j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Oui, j'ai vu, tu t'amuses bien.

Le ton de la conversation était monté progressivement et devenait agressif.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires.

-Lex, elle est pas un peu jeune. Elle n'a que dix-huit ans.

-Lana aussi aux dernières nouvelles.

-C'est différent.

-Ah oui et en quoi ?

-J'aime Lana.

Lex s'était avancé vers Jason.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je n'aime pas Chloé ?

-Oh, je t'en prie, je sais que tu t'amuse, comme avec les autres. J'espère au moins que c'est une affaire côté sexe, histoire que le jeu en vaille la chandelle, parce que cette histoire va te coûter cher, quand on saura que tu t'envoies une lycéenne.

Lex aggrippa Jason par le cou et le menaça.

-Premièrement je t'interdis de parler de Chloé dans ses termes et deuxièmement, si jamais un mot de tout ça sort de cette maison, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. C'est clair. C'est à moi et à Chloé de décider, si oui ou non, on veut rendre cette histoire publique. Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, même à Lana, je te brise.

Lex lâcha Jason, qui partit sans demander son reste. Il s'assit à son bureau et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, il redressa la tête et découvrit Chloé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tendit la main et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Viens là.

Elle s'avança vers lui, le cœur battant.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez oui.

Elle se positionna devant lui, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son ventre. Elle se mit à caresser son crâne chauve.

-Depuis quand exactement ?

-"C'est différent"

-Oh ! Donc tu as entendu.

-Oui.

Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il devait lui dire, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle et la fit asseoire sur ses genoux face à lui. Sa main caressa son visage et remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Chloé.

-Je t'aime Chloé.

Elle ne put réprimer une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Lex l'essuya d'un mouvement du pouce, avant que Chloé n'enfouisse son visage dans le creux de son cou. Après un instant, elle murmura.

-Moi aussi, Lex, je t'aime.

Sa voix était troublée par l'émotion. Lex prit le visage de Chloé entre ses mains afin d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient abondemment. Mais entre ses larmes il pouvait distinguer son sourire.

-Je suis désolé, je suis trop émotive.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. C'est étrange, maintenant que je l'ai dit une fois, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais le répéter indéfinitivement. Tu sais, je n'en ai vraiment pris conscience qu'hier soir.

-Alors c'était ça la "légère douleur".

-Mon dieu, c'est terrifiant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne peux rien te cacher. On dirait que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Non, tu gardes une part de mystère, sinon ce serait pas drôle, mais c'est vrai que je commence à te connaître.

-Ça fais longtemps que tu le sais ?

-Depuis la tempête ou presque, mais j'avais peur de te le dire.

-Ha ! Quand même !

-Oui, les trois jours qui ont suivit et pendant lesquels tu n'as pas pu appeler ont été un enfer, alors j'ai vu compris pourquoi.

-Je te promet d'essayer de ne jamais plus te faire souffrir.

-Alors embrassa-moi.

Lex s'executa et dans l'ombre du couloir, derrière la porte, la silhouette, qui écoutait, se retira, un sourire aux lèvres.

Chloé passa le reste du week end à se faire dorlotter par Lex. Et le lundi matin, elle reprit le chemin des cours.

C'est à la pause de midi, alors qu'elle travaillait à la Torche que les problèmes commencèrent. Lana entra dans le local de la Torche et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle fit face à Chloé et posa c'est main sur le bureau.

-Chloé, mais comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille.

Chloé la regarda interloquée, ayant peur de comprendre.

-Faire quoi ?

-Enfin, Chloé, Lex comment as-tu ?

Chloé ne sut quoi répondre, son esprit commençait à s'affoler, Jason l'avait dit à Lana, à qui d'autre en avaient-ils parlé ? Clark était-il au courant, en colère ? Tout un tas de questions se bousculait dans sa tête, tandis que Lana débitait son playdoyé contre Lex.

-...il est manipulateur, menteur. Il t'utilise. Tu ne peux absolument pas compter sur lui.

-Lana, maintenant ça suffit, tu te tais.

Chloé et Lana se retournèrent surprises, Clark, elles ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer.

-Mais, enfin Clark, elle et Lex, c'est... c'est...

-Leur problème.

-Mais... mais...

-Y a pas de mais. De quel droit tu te permets de décider si ce qu'ils font est bien ou mal. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point ils ont l'air heureux depuis quelques temps, Chloé qui sourit tout le temps, qui semble flotter sur son nuage et pour Lex c'est pareil, je l'ai même vu rire. Je le connais depuis presque quatre ans et je ne l'avais encore jamais vu rire.

Chloé se demandait si elle n'avait pas atterri dans une autre dimension, Clark était en train de prendre sa défense à elle, contre Lana-je-suis-la-princesse-du-coin-Lang, qui, cela dit en passant, ressemblait maintenant à s'y méprendre à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Chloé se décida enfin à dire quelque chose :

-Clark, comment tu le sais ?

-Chloé, tu plaisante j'espère, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Premièrement tu as changé de comportement juste après la tempête et chez qui tu avais trouvé refuge ? Deuxièmement vos échanges de regards au Talon ne passe pas vraiment inaperçus. Troisièmement c'est vrai, quand y réfléchissant bien toi et Lex c'est assez logique finalement.

Depuis quand elle et Lex est-ils si transparents et depuis quand Clark était-il perspicasse.

-Et ça te pose pas de problème ?

-Disons que quand j'ai compris j'ai été un peu surpris, mais j'ai fini par m'y faire. Et puis tu as l'air tellement heureuse. Quand je vous est vu samedi, je n'ai plus eu aucun doûte, pour toi comme pour lui, c'est la meilleur chose qui pouvait vous arriver.

-Samedi ? Tu nous espionnes aussi ?

-C'était totalement involantaire. En fait je suivait Jason, il avait l'air furieux et je voulais savoir pourquoi, quand je l'ai vu sortir du manoir peu après je voulais voir Lex pour savoir si tout allait bien et c'est là que je vous ai vus.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Clark. Ce fut plus que Lana ne put supproter, elle quitta la pièce, ulcérée et pas seulement à cause de Chloé et de Lex, mais aussi et surtout parce que Clark, comme Lex, lui avait préféré Chloé.

-Non mais dit donc toi, t'as qu'à en peloter une autre, j'te dirais rien !

Chloé se dégagea de l'étreinte de Clark et regarda sa cousine avec des yeux ronds, puis se tourna vers Clark pour découvrir sur son visage un sourire béa. Ensuite, complètement abasourdie, elle le regarda s'approcher de Loïs et l'embrasser doucement. Alors là c'était clair et définitif, elle avait atterri dans une dimension parallèle.

-Mais... mais depuis quand ?

-Tu béguayes maintenant Chloé ?

Clark lança à Loïs un regard faussement sévère.

-Comme pour toi et Lex, depuis la tempête. Et je dois dire que je suis très surpris que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant, Loïs et moi on a pas été particulièrement discret.

-On va dire que Lex est une bonne excuse.

-Ça y est je crois que j'ai compris.

-Compris quoi Chloé ?

-La tempête devait être chargée en météorites et c'est ça qui a tout chamboulé. Lex s'est mis à me faire des avances, Clark est devenu perspicasse, j'ai perdu tout sens de l'observation, Clark envoit balader Lana pour sortir avec ma cousine... Franchemet je vois pas d'autres explications.

-Chloé t'as fini de dire des bêtises. Y a une explication plus que logique et parfaitement rationnelle à tout ça : la proximité.

-Heu, tu m'explique Loïs parce que là je saisi pas.

-Tu t'es retrouvée coincée trois jours seule avec Lex et ça vous a rapproché. Idem pour moi et Clark. Bon, on était pas vraiment seul, mais on a été obligé de loger dans la même chambre, trois jours, alors de fil en aiguille...

-Et grâce à Loïs j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux sur Lana, toi par contre l'amour t'as rendu aveugle.

-Il faut que je m'assois.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Chloé s'avachie sur son siège. Loïs et Clark la regardèrent attendrie tellement elle semblait perdue.

-Hey, p'tite cousine...

Loïs s'était rapproché d'elle et Chloé releva la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si Lana décide de répendre la nouvelle partout ?

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait dans la forteresse de solitude, où Chloé avait été plus ou moins traîner de force par Loïs. Clark était parti chercher à boire et la conversation des filles s'orienta vers quelque chose de plus intime. C'est ce moment là que choisit Lex pour entrer. Il était venu voir Clark afin de vérifier que ni Jason ni Lana n'ai vendu la mèche, il était à peu près sûr que malgré les menaces Jason avait parlé à Lana. Sauf que ce n'est pas Clark qu'il trouva, lorsqu'il fut en bas des escaliers, il entendit deux voix féminines, celle de Chloé et une autre qu'il identifia comme étant celle de sa cousine Loïs.

-Aller, maintenant que Clark est parti, je veux tout savoir.

-Loïs, on t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut.

-C'est toi qui ose me dire ça. Dis moi, rien qu'un peu. Est ce que vous avez déjà...

-LOÏS !

Celle-ci lui lança un regard qui disait "arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées (genre Lana)"

-Oui ça te va ?

-Et ?

-Et rien du tout. C'est entre Lex et moi.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Bon, je ne dirais qu'une chose c'est que contrairement aux apparences, Lex est quelqu'un de très tendre et doux et gentil et terriblement sexy.

-L'homme parfait quoi !

-Oui.

-Donc tu l'aimes ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Non, pas spécialement, les milliardaires c'est pas mon truc.

-Je parlais pas de Lex nounouille.

- À bon ?

-Répond à ma question au lieu de faire l'andouille.

-On t'as jamais ditque c'était très mal d'écouter au porte ?

Lex sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Il découvrit Clark, un plateau dans les bras, celui-ci lui fit signe de monter d'un mouvement de tête.

-Chloé, j'ai trouvé ça en bas, je crois que c'est à toi.

Lex regarda Clark d'un air surpris, de un, visiblement il savait pour lui et Chloé et ne semblait pas fâché, de deux Clark venait de faire de l'humour et c'était presque drôle. Quand ils furent en haut, Chloé se dirigea vers Lex et après un seconde d'hésitation, elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

-Je vois que tu as fini par vendre la mèche !

-En fait c'est Lana qui s'en est chargé. Jason a du lui parler, tes menaces n'ont pas suffit.

-Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, je règlerai ça avec lui plus tard. Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé plutôt.

-Tout à l'heure, Lana est venue me voir à la Torche, visiblement irritée, pour avoir une explication au sujet de notre relation, qu'elle n'apprécie pas, semble-t-il.

-Mais en quoi ça la regarde ?

-Et Clark a pris ma défense.

Lex regarda Clark avec des yeux ronds.

-Contre Lana ?

-Oui, je sais c'est bizarre.

-Pas plus que le fait que je sorte avec Loïs.

Lex regarda à nouveau Clark, encore plus étonné. Il remarqua alors qu'il était assis à côté de Loïs, près, très près. Chloé jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Oh mon dieu, il est déjà si tard, j'avais promis à mon père de rentrer tôt.

-Je te raccompagne.

Ils dirent rapidement au revoir à Loïs et Clark et sortirent de la grange.

Au même moment, Martha et Jonathan Kent discutaient dans leur cuisine.

-Je ne comprend pas, Chloé est une fille sensée pourtant.

-Et Lex un jeune homme séduisant. Qui plus est ils viennent tous deux de Metropolis, ils possèdent la même intelligence et finesse et ils pratiquent assidument le sarcasme. Moi je trouve leur rapprochement assez sensé.

-Martha, ne me dis pas que tu approuves ?

Un rire se fit entendre au dehors. Martha s'approcha de la fenêtre jeta un regard à l'exterieur.

-Approche !

Jonathan rejoignit sa femme.

-Regarde et dis-moi qu'ils ne méritent pas d'être ensemble.

Jonathan regarda à son tour par la fenêtre et vit Chloé courir en direction de la voiture de Lex, tantôt en avant tantôt en arrière comme pour fuir Lex, sans vouloir lui échapper vraiment. Lex se mit à lui courir après et finit par la rattraper dans un éclat de rire. Un sourire radieux illuminait leurs visages, ils étaient simplement heureux. Après un dernier baiser Lex fit monter Chloé dans la voiture, puis alla s'installer au volant et démarra. Jonathan se retourna vers Martha qui semblait attendre une réponse ou plutôt la confirmation qu'elle avait raison.

-D'accord je m'incline, je dois bien admettre que tu as raison.

Une fois devant chez les Sullivans, Chloé proposa à Lex d'entrer une seconde.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas ?

-C'est pas ça, tu es sûr que ton père n'y verra pas d'inconvénient ?

-Mais non, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te voir. Aller, viens !

Chloé traîna Lex à l'interieur.

-Papa j'suis rentrée !

Gabe sortit du salon et apparu dans l'entrée.

-Bonsoir mon petit cœur. Oh ! Bonsoir Lex, comment allez-vous ?

Gabe tendit une main à Lex qui la serra de bon cœur.

-Ça va et vous ?

-Bien, bien, mais entrez, je vous en prie.

Il les fit entrer et les guida jusqu'au salon.

-Vous restez dîner ?

-Euh oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils dînèrent tous les trois, Gabe avait préparé des pâtes à la Sullivan, autrement dit il avait préparé une sauce avec tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver d'intéressant dans le placard.

-Faire de la cuisine avec rien, c'est une spécialité de la maison. Comment tu trouves ?

-C'est intéressant.

-Ça doit te changer de ce que tu manges d'habitude.

-C'est vrai. C'est un peu atypique, mais c'est très bon.

-Tu as le droit de le dire si tu ne trouves pas ça terrible, on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit de grands cuisiniers dans la famille.

-C'est très bien, Chloé.

-Et puis il faut bien qu'il s'habitue, tu cuisines encore plus mal que moi. Mon pauvre Lex je vous plaint.

-Papa !

-Vous savez ce n'est pas bien grave monsieur Sullivan, il y a une cuisinière au manoir et je ne me débrouille pas trop mal dans une cuisine.

-Ah parce qu'en plus tu sais cuisiner.

-Et oui, chère Mademoiselle ! Figurez-vous qu'il y a encore des tas de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient dans le salon, Lex aborda le problème Jason/Lana.

-M. Sullivan, il faut que vous parle de quelque chose.

-Une chose avant Lex, je vous ai laisser faire tout le repas en espérant que vous vous détendriez, mais là, ça suffit.

Lex le regarda un peu surpris.

-Cessez de m'appeler M. Sullivan et appelez-moi Gabe, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être vieux.

-Mais tu es vieux papa.

-Dites donc jeune fille, un peu de respect pour son père.

-Euh, Gabe ?

-Oui, je vous écoute.

-Voilà, il s'est produit un petit incident...

-Quel genre ?

-Jason, le petit ami de Lana, a appris notre relation et c'est empressé de tout lui raconter.

-Elle s'est ensuite précipitée à la Torche pour me faire des reproches, mais Clark a pris ma défense.

-Clark ? Comme dans Clark Kent ?

-Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Et tu sais quoi, il sort avec Loïs.

-J'en étais sûr, je m'disais bien qu'il s'était produit quelque chose durant la tempête.

-Chloé ? Gabe ?

-Oui ?

-Écoutez, il se peut que Jason ou même Lana prévienne les média, personellement j'ai l'habitude, mais vous deux, c'est une autre histoire. Lex Luthor fréquentant une lycéenne d'à peine 18 ans, les journaux vont se régaler, il se peut très bien qu'ils s'en prennent à vous, pour Chloé c'est même évidant. Donc Chloé j'aimerai savoir ce que tu veux faire, prendre les devants, ou attendre de voir ce qui se passe.

-Je n'sais pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ça ne te cause pas du tort.

-Écoute Chloé, l'important c'est toi et ton père, moi, je suis habitué aux média, un peu plus de scandale au sujet de ma vie amoureuse ne changera pas grand chose.

-De toutes façons dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je vais avoir les médias sur le dos.

-Oui, mais si nous prenons les devants, ce sera notre vision qui sera exposée la première d'un autre côté, il se peut qu'il ne disent rien, mais les média finiront par être au courant, il le sont toujours.

-Chloé je suis assez d'accord avec Lex, à mon avis vous vous en sortirez mieux avec une annoce officielle, voir très officielle.

-Attend papa, tu nous vois déjà mariés ?

-Mais non voyons, Lex a déjà fait deux mariages-éclairs, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter un troisième, mais peut être que des fiançailles calmeraient le jeu.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait votre raisonnement, Gabe.

-Disons qu'une simple relation pourrait être mal vue par certaines personnes "bien pensantes" et qu'un mariage serait trop précipité, vu vos précédentes expériences, alors que des fiançailles' qui laisseraient supposer un futur mariage, prouveraient que vous souhaitez une relation stable mais sans précipitation, démontrant ainsi que vous ne vous amusez pas avec les sentiments d'une jeune fille.

-C'est bien c'que j'dis tu nous vois déjà marier.

-Chloé, écoute, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi vous ne pourriez vous marier du tout que ça ne me gênerais pas, mais Lex est un personnage public et malheureusement tout le monde n'a pas mon ouverture d'esprit alors, parfois, il faut faire des compromis et donner l'impression que l'on se plie aux règles de la bienséance.

-Ton père a raison Chloé.

-D'accord, d'accord, va pour les fiançailles. Mais attention, interdiction de m'acheter une bague qui fasse dix fois le prix de ma maison, soit gentil et reste sobre.

-Je vais essayer.

Elle lui lança un regard soupsonneux.

-Promis

Le lendemain soir lorsque Chloé rentra au lycée, elle trouva Gabe et Lex entrain de comploter dans le salon.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

Lex cacha précipitament quelque chose dans son dos.

-Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

-Rien !

-Montre moi !

-Non !

Chloé se jeta sur lui et se mit à le chatouiller. Lex partit dans un fou rire totalement incontrolable, sous le regard mi-étonné, mi-attendri de Gabe. Et Chloé réussit à s'emparer d'une petite boîte, que Lex essayait de cacher. Une petite boîte recouverte de velour noir. Elle leva un regard surpris vers Lex.

-T'es vraiment insupportable, c'était sensé être une surprise, avec restaurant, champagne, violons, chandelles...

Lex ne put finir sa phrase, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Attend au moins de l'avoir vu.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit, enchassé dans du velour cramoisie, un anneau de platine tout simple, surmonté d'un diament noir monté sur chaton.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Tu vois j'ai fais sobre je me suis contenté d'un simple solitaire.

Il prit la bague puis sa main gauche.

-Bon tu m'obliges à improvisier alors on va faire simple et direct. Mademoiselle Sullivan, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il passa l'anneau à son doigt.

Le lendemain, à la Une de plusieurs journaux, s'affichait fièrement l'annonce des fiançailles de Lex Luthor et la vie de Chloé changea du tout au tout. Ce fut surtout l'attitude et le regard des autres qui changea. Chloé n'avait jamais était très appréciée à Smallville High, mais la jalousie aidant elle fut rapidement détestée. Clark restait son seul soutien, Lana refusant de lui adresser la parole. Au fil des jours la vie de Chloé devint un véritable enfer, les filles passaient leur temps à la rabaisser et les garçons ne cessaient de faire des plaisanteries doûteuses sur les raisons qui poussait Lex à fréquenter Chloé, même les professeurs ne lui rendaient pas la vie facile. Biensûr, elle n'en avait pas parlé à Lex, ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète. Sauf qu'un jour deux garçons, plus crétins que les autres, la piégèrent dans un vestiaire. Chloé tenta de leur échapper, mais leur force, inversement proportionnelle à leurs QIs, l'en empêcha. Heureusement pour elle, Clark intervint à temps, mais Chloé était sous le choc. Il décida donc que le mieux à faire était de l'emmener chez la seule personne suceptible de prendre soin d'elle, en dehors de son père, Lex.

Quand Clark pénétra dans le bureau, avec Choé dans ses bras, Lex était occupé à une partie de billard. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas en l'entendant entrer, vu qu'il avait été annoncé, trop occupé à sa partie.

-Clark, quel bon vent t'ammène !

C'est alors que Chloé laissa échapper un sanglot et ce bruit incongru fit retourner Lex.

-Chloé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Clark ?

-Deux abrutis s'en sont prit à elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Chloé n'a jamais été particulièrement populaire et l'annonce de vos fiançailles n'a pas arrangé les choses au lycée, ça n'a fais qu'attiser la jalousie. Même Lana ne lui parle plus, elle n'a plus que Loïs et moi.

-Donne la moi.

Lex prit Chloé dans ses bras et sortit du bureau. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Et quand il se redressa pour raccompagner Clark, elle murmura :

-Reste.

Lex regarda Clark, qui comprit tout de suite.

-Je peux y aller maintenant que je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. Appelle-moi plus tard pour me dire comment elle va.

-Ok !

Clark sortit et Lex s'allongea au côté de Chloé.

Lorsqu'elle sembla un peu plus calme, Lex lui demanda ce qui c'était passé. C'est entrecoupé de sanglots qu'elle essaya de lui raconter les faits. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, il tenta de la rassurer en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Après quelques minutes, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Lex. Il lui retira sa veste et ses chaussures afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise et les glissa sous les draps. Chloé émmergea de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard, elle chercha la présence réconfortante de Lex, mais ne trouva qu'un lit vide. L'angoisse commençait à l'envahir, mais à peine sa première larme avait commencé à couler qu'elle sentit un pouce étranger l'essuyer délicatement.

-Je suis là mon cœur, je suis là.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-T'étais où ?

-Juste là bas.

Il designa un bureau situé au coin de la chambre.

-Comme ça je pouvais travailler en restant près de toi, mais sans te déranger.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui. Lex ?

-Oui, mon cœur ?

Elle hésita une seconde.

-Tu sais pour les fiançailles...

Son ton n'était pas sûr et Lex sentit son cœur se serrer. Chloé s'aperçu de son malaise et elle caressa alors doucement sa joue en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Heu... De quoi tu parles.

-De ton regard inquiet, je ne veux pas rompre nos fiançailles. Au contraire, je voudrais fixer une date pour le mariage.

-Décidément on peut rien de cacher. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que je veux prouver à tous ces imbéciles qu'ils ont tord et que notre union peut durer, parce que je veux porter ton nom pour que le monde sache que je suis avec toi et enfin parce que je t'aime et que c'est le plus important.

Pour toute réponse, Lex l'embrassa amoureusement, passionnément, fièvreusement, avidemment. Sans la quitter des lèvres, il la rallongea et s'installa à son côté. Après quelques minutes de baisers enflammés, il reprit la parole :

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, moi aussi.

Chloé eut un petit rire.

-Quoi ?

-Mon cœur ?

-Euh oui.

-Ça fais trois fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est mignon, un peu étrange dans ta bouche mais mignon.

-C'est sortit tout seul.

-J'me doute, mais tu peux continuer si tu veux, j'aime bien.

Elle l'embrassa. Elle dégraffa sa chemise lui signifiant qu'elle désirait aller plus loin. Il entreprit alors de la déhabiller et une fois qu'ils furent nus, il prit un préservatif dans la commode et il l'aima tendrement.

-Tu as faim ?

Ils étaient toujours enlacés nus sur le lit et il devait être plus de huit heures maintenant.

-Un peu.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Lex se contenta de son patalon, Chloé lui ayant subtilisé sa chemise. Ils étaient dans le couloir, chahutant un peu sur le chemin de la cuisine, quand une voix se fit entendre.

-Je constate que les journaux disaient vrai !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lionel sortant d'une pièce quelconque. Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent.

-Papa, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens de te le dire, je viens vérifier que les rumeurs à ton, à votre sujet étaient fondées.

-Maintenant que c'est fais je crois que tu peux t'en aller.

-Oui j'y vais. À plus tard.

Lionel prit le chemin de la sortie sous le regard surpris de son fils.

-Une dernière chose, j'ai laissé un présent sur ton bureau pour Mlle Sullivan.

Et il partit. Lex et Chloé se regardèrent quelques instants, étonnés.

-Tu es sûr que c'était ton père ?

-Franchement j'ai un doûte.

-J'ai mal entendu ou il a dit qu'il m'avait laissé un cadeau ?

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi.

Il lui donna une légère tape sur les fesses.

-File à la cuisine, je vais te chercher ça.

-Hé !

Il la trouva quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine alors qu'elle était entrain de mordre dans un énorme sandwich. Il constata aussi qu'elle lui en avait préparé un.

-Sandwich à la Sullivan ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans s'arrêter de manger. Avant de prendre son sandwich, Lex posa devant Chloé une enveloppe et une boîte, recouverte de velour noir, contenant vraisemblablement un bijou. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Ouvre-le pour voir !

C'est ce qu'elle fit. À l'interieur, un collier en diamant reposait sur du satin cramoisie.

-Il appartenait à ma mère, elle le portait à son mariage.

-Je sais.

Lex la regarda un peu surpris.

-C'est écrit dans la lettre. Ton père dit aussi qu'il aimerait que je le porte à notre mariage et il nous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que mon père est favorable à notre union ?

-Il semblerait.

-Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose.

-Il est peut-être simplement heureux pour toi.

-Chloé on parle de Lionel Luthor, l'homme qui a essayé de nous tuer.

-Je sais mais tant qu'il ne tente rien, on ne peut que penser qu'il ne nous veux aucun mal et puis pourquoi m'aurais t-il donné le collier de ta mère s'il avait de mauvaises intensions ?

-Franchement je sais plus. Comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi optimiste ?

-Je tiens ça de mon père. Depuis le départ de ma mère, il a toujours essayé de me faire un monde plus beau, en m'apprenant à voir le bon côté des choses.

Il l'enlaça doucement.

-Tu m'apprendras ?

-Biensûr.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Que dirais-tu de Juillet ? Après la remise de ton dîplome ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De notre mariage ! Tu as déjà oublié ?

-Non, biensûr que non ! Mais pourquoi tu penses à ça là tout de suite maintenant.

-En fait j'y pense depuis qu'on en a parlé tout à l'heure.

-Oh ! Ben oui Juillet ça me conviens.

-Alors c'est dit, on se marie en Juillet.

-Et si pour le moment on se concentrait sur le présent ?

Il la serra plus fort.

-Et à quoi tu penses ?

Elle se retourna, mit ses bras autour de son cou et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

-Oh, je vois !

Il la souleva et la ramena à sa chambre.

Le lendemain Lex ne réveilla pas Chloé pour qu'elle alle au lycée, préférant qu'elle se repose. Il appela donc le lycée afin de signaler son absence. Mais en milieu de matiné, il reçu la visite du proviseur Reynolds.

-Proviseur Reynolds !

-M. Luthor !

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Mlle Sullivan.

-Oh ! Je vous écoutes.

-Elle n'est pas venue ce matin et je sais que c'est vous qui avez signalé son abscence. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ?

-Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ?

-Si vous voulez parler de vos fiançailles, je suis au courant. Non, je souhaite savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ce matin.

-Elle était fatiguée et j'ai préféré ne pas la réveiller. Mais, dîtes-moi, vous vous déplacez pour chaque absence ou il s'agit d'un cas exeptionnel ?

-Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un cas particulier.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Chloé est l'une de mes meilleurs élèves et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle possède une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer les pires ennuis. Et qui plus est, je sais qu'il court à son sujet, de nombreuses rumeurs pas très flatteuses, y compris parmi ses professeurs et je souhaitais en discuter avec elle, afin de savoir si elle n'avait pas de problème.

-Je l'ignorais, elle ne m'en à rien dit, remarquez ça ne m'étonne pas, elle se souci plus des conséquences que notre relation pourrait avoir pour moi que pour elle. Je vais la chercher.

Il la trouva dans la bibliothèque.

-Chloé ?

-Oui ?

-Le proviseur Reynolds voudrait te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il veut savoir si tu n'as pas de problème au lycée, visiblement il y a des rumeurs qui courent.

-J'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le bureau. Chloé serra la main de son proviseur avant de s'asseoir.

-Mr Reynolds ?

-Chloé, vous allez bien ?

-Euh oui.

Elle le regardait un peu perdue.

-M. Luthor, vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls quelques instants, s'il vous plait ?

Lex regarda Chloé, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Chloé avant de quitter la pièce. Chloé se tourna alors vers Reynolds.

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous savez je suppose que des rumeurs peu flatteuses circulent à votre sujet.

-Oui.

-Parmis vos professeurs aussi ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais savoir si d'une façon ou d'une autre, ces rumeurs vous ont portée préjudice.

-Je ne comprend pas ?

-Écoutez Chloé, j'ai entendu vos professeurs parler de vous de façon particulièrement offençante et croyez-moi, je leur ai fais remarquer que je ne tolérais pas de tels propos à l'encontre d'un élève. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez eu des problèmes avec vos professeurs ou avec d'autres élèves du lycée.

Chloé poussa un soupir puis acquiesça.

-Certains de mes professeurs se sont contentés de se montrer particulièrement désagréables.

Elle hésita un instant puis ajouta :

-Hier j'ai eu des problèmes avec deux membres de l'équipe de football. Ils m'ont attiré dans un vestiaire et sans l'intervention de Clark, ils m'auraient sans doûte...

Elle ne put réprimer un sanglot. Reynolds posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Il me faut des noms que je puisse prendre des sanctions. Maintenant vous allez vous reposer quelques jours, puis vous viendrez me voir avec votre père et avec Lex si vous le désirez et nous verrons quelles decision prendre afin que vous puissiez finir et passer vos examens sans encombres. Essayez de réfléchir à la possibilité de prendre des cours à domiciles, vous en avez parfaitement les capacités.

-Merci

Elle donna ensuite au proviseur le nom des deux élèves qui l'avait agressée ainsi que le nom des professeurs qui s'étaient montrés désagréables. Il allait partir, il avait même ouvert la porte, quand il se retourna pour ajouter :

-Je suis certain que vous savez que Lex et moi ne sommes pas vraiment en bons termes, mais croyez le ou non, je suis persuadé qu'il vous aime vraiment. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être vous formez un couple très assorti, enfin ce n'est que mon avis. Au revoir Mlle Sullivan.

Lex qui était resté dans le couloir, entendit donc cette phrase, aussi serra-t-il la main que le proviseur Reynolds lui tendit en guise d'au revoir.

Quelques jours plus tard Chloé, Lex et son père furent reçu par le proviseur Reynolds afin de trouver une solution. Il fut convenu qu'étant donné son excellent niveau scolaire et son admition à l'université de Metropolis, elle pouvait parfaitement suivre des cours par correspondance et ne revenir au lycée que pour passer ses examens. Alors qu'ils regagnaient la maison des Sullivans, après le rendez-vous, Chloé se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas mis son père au courant pour le mariage.

-Papa il faut que je te dise un truc.

-Je t'écoute mon petit cœur.

-Lex et moi on a décidé de se marier.

-Oui je sais ma puce, c'était dans tous les journaux.

-Non ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'on a fixé une date.

Son père s'arrêta brusquement. Après un court silence, Lex prit la parole.

-Chloé et moi avons choisi le second week-end de Juillet.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous en dissuader, mais je suis un peu surpris. Quand j'ai émis l'idée des fiançailles, tu es tout de suite monté sur tes grands chevaux et maintenant tu fixes une date. Je m'interroge sur l'origine de ce revirement subite.

-Parce que j'en ai assez des insultes et des rumeurs insidieuses, parce que j'ai le droit de vivre avec l'homme que j'aime et que... et que...

En disant cela Chloé n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'enflammer. Gabe prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras.

-D'accord ma puce, d'accord, t'affole pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, c'était mon idée au départ, alors je ne vais pas te demander de faire marche arrière maintenant. Je suis juste un peu étonné de ton revirement si rapide. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Chloé se rendit vite compte qu'un mariage, aussi simple soit-il, n'était pas facile à organiser, surtout quand, en plus on a des examens à passer. Finalement excédée, à bout de nerf, Chloé céda devant la pression et accepta, non sans réticence, de faire appel à un wedding planer. Malgré ça Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout régenter et Lex dut utiliser la force pour l'obliger à se détendre et à se reposer un peu.

Malgré la fatigue, Chloé réussit à obtenir son dîplome et à organiser un mariage décent en toute simplicité. Le mariage se déroula à merveille, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lionel assista à la cérémonie et ne tenta rien contre les futurs époux, ils se contenta de les féliciter. Après la cérémonie et avant de partir en voyage de noces, Chloé alla trouver son père afin de lui parler en privé.

-Mme Luthor !

-Très drôle papa ! Je voulais te remercier avant de partir.

-De quoi, ma puce ?

-De m'avoir un peu forcé la main au sujet du mariage et autorisée à vivre mon amour pour Lex au grand jour.

-Mon p'tit cœur, je suis ton père et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

-Je sais mais tout le monde ne se serait pas montré aussi tolérant que toi.

-Je t'aime ma puce.

-Moi aussi papa.

-Tiens voilà l'homme de ta vie, fais bon voyage et surtout passe me voir à ton retour.

-Compte sur moi !

Elle embrassa son père et partit avec celui qui était désormais son mari vers sa nouvelle vie.

**FIN**


End file.
